An Un-invited Guest
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Janet will deal with an intruder in her infirmary. Sam/Jack/Janet, fluff.


_This one is mainly for you, **Ivet**. I know how much you love this topic. Enjoy the story._

 _ **P.S.** I am not sure about the time line, but I guess you will figure it out. Oh and I needed Janet so I brought her back from the dead. It's sci-fi, everything is possible :D_

 _ **Another P.S.** This story is set few months after Sam returned from Atlantis._

* * *

 _ **(Un)invited Guest**_

* * *

StarGate Command seemed to be in the middle of the usual process. Off world activations were going on and off quite normally, teams were going on their missions and others were coming back from wherever they were in the spacious universe.

Janet was doing her rounds and checking her patients. The next work she had planned was the examination of one of the teams that came through the gate few minutes ago. She had already scheduled their appointments so now when she checked her watch she realized there was still time for some other stuff she needed to be done.

Her feet led her to the infirmary where she wanted to start working on the list of medicaments she needed to be brought to the base. With all the action their soldiers went into the supply of drugs and bandages was quickly getting thinner. She had numbers forming in her head and was in a desperate need of a pen and a paper to write them down before she could forget them. Sometimes she was actually surprised how fast her brain worked no matter how tired or sleepy she felt.

When she reached the door to the infirmary, she put her hand on the handle and wanted to open the door but something had stopped her. She heard a weird noise. It sounded like there was an intruder in the room going through the shelves of the medical supply frantically searching for something. Should she wait for a back up? Was she strong enough to pacify the uninvited visitor by herself? What would she use? She had no gun and her fighting skills weren't as reliable as they used to be. She heard a soft voice and then this soft voice turned into hissing.

„Damn!" she heard coming from the room. It was familiar.

„God, Janet, where did you hide it?" said the voice and Janet immediately figured out who was plundering her work place.

„Sam?" she spoke while opening the door. She was pleasantly surprised to see her dear friend visiting. They haven't seen each other since she returned from Atlantis. Sam jumped when she heard Janet's happy voice. She turned around to face her friend.

„You seem to be relieved. Did you expect anyone else?" Janet asked and came closer to Sam putting her hand on Sam's left shoulder.

„Can I at least get a hug?" Janet implied and pressed herself against Sam's body. She missed her.

„Of course you can, Janet," Sam answered and returned the hug. Where were the times when these two were almost inseparable?

„What are you doing here?" Janet asked when she pulled herself away from the blonde.

„Not that I am complaining, but I didn't expect you coming to the base and heading straight to the infirmary. Is everything ok?" there was a sign of worry in the doctor's eyes. Sam looked into her friend's eyes and was thinking for a short moment if she should share what situation she was in. She knew that Janet was someone she could rely on and could trust with her own life. It wasn't so hard to make a decision. She took Janet's hands into hers and led Janet to one of the beds where they sat down facing each other.

„I don't know how to explain it. Well, I know how but I don't know where to start," Sam couldn't find the right way to start explaining what happened to her. It was a very personal thing and she was afraid of the outcome. If only Janet could read her thoughts. Everything would be easier.

„Just start somewhere. If I get lost in the story, I will tell you," Janet tried to calm her friend and show her her support. She squeezed her hands to give her a sign that she could continue. Sam smiled and took a deep breath in.

„When I returned back to Earth from Atlantis, I spent few weeks in Washington," Sam swallowed because she was slowly getting to the point of this whole story.

„Jack called me one day and invited me to dinner," she added and smiled sheepishly. Janet's eyes followed Sam's lips to make sure she won't miss a single word.

„Just to talk about the old times, he said," Sam mumbled and rolled her eyes. Janet knew Jack very well so she knew exactly what Sam meant by this gesture.

„Well, it ended the way it was never supposed to end. We started dating," Sam whispered as if she thought that even the walls had ears. Janet's heart jumped with joy. Even though she knew everything about the army rules, in her heart it was always love that wins.

„It was amazing I must admit," Sam giggled and felt her heart beating even stronger than a moment ago. It was pure joy and happiness. Who could blame her for feeling this way after all these years of ignoring everything she felt for her commanding officer. Now they were a couple and she felt like there was nothing missing. Until now.

„I think I am pregnant," Sam shared this amazing information with her friend. Janet's eyes opened widely and they soon were filled with tears. Happy tears.

„That's great, Sam. I am really happy for you. I know there are some regulations that can stand in the way but I am sure you will figure it out," Janet answered supportively and finally it hit her.

„So you came here to look for a pregnancy test?" she whispered not to give anyone a chance to overhear this conversation.

„You are clever, miss Fraiser," the blonde stated and winked at her friend.

„Let me help you, then," Janet offered her assistance to Sam.

„If the test proves that you are pregnant …" Janet whispered directly into Sam's ear, „Have you thought about the names, already?" the doctor smiled teasingly and went to one of the shelves to look for the test.

„Yes, I have," Sam answered.

 ** _The End_**

* * *

P.S. This is total fluff and something that is closer to a soap opera than a sci-fi show but whatever :D


End file.
